


Shut Me Up

by shylemon



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Read This, I'm Sorry, Idubbbz is hot, M/M, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylemon/pseuds/shylemon
Summary: “Well you know what I think?” Ian mocked, leaning in next to Calvin’s ear. His mouth grazed Calvin’s neck and Calvin bit his lip hard, a moan bubbling up in his throat. “I think you’re a little brat and someone needs to shut you up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE I SWEAR. I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP THEM, OBVIOUSLY.

Calvin felt his heartrate rise almost imperceptibly as he watched Ian pace the echo-y floor of his apartment, not looking at him. When he’d jokingly challenged Idubbbz to an in-person fight on twitter the last thing he expected was for the youtube star himself to arrive at his front door. And yet here he was, invading Calvin’s personal space with his stupidly attractive self. Calvin had always found Ian hot through a computer screen, but in person…goddamn. No shitty quality video could do him justice. The two had spent the last hour arguing heatedly, Calvin unsuccessfully trying to keep the flush from his face and the tremor from his voice. He didn’t know why he was so worked up, all he knew was that it had been fucking forever since anyone had touched him and Ian was right there, looking hot as hell, and yelling at him in a sexy dominating tone. It was a challenge, to say the least.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re so mad at me anyway,” Calvin broke the silence, his eyes tracing the muscle’s in Ian’s arms hungrily. “I thought your video was mostly a joke.”

“Forget the video,” Ian said, shaking his head in annoyance. He watched the way Calvin was eyeing him like a piece of meat and wondered what would happen if he kissed him. “What I’m mad about is how you’re basically scamming everyone and yet you still have millions of subs.”

“H-how am I scamming everyone?” Calvin asked, trying to keep his voice innocent as Ian inched towards him around the kitchen counter, a strangely determined look on his face.

“Oh come on, you didn’t really think you could get away with all that shit, did you?” Ian asked menacingly, taking another step forward. “Did you think that you could keep on making crap content forever without anyone calling you out?” He was less than a foot away now and Calvin pressed himself back against the wall, blood rushing downwards at how hot Ian looked like this.

“Actually yeah, I fucking did,” Calvin said, trying to keep his voice from betraying how much Ian was affecting him right now. “Four million people apparently like my “crap content” and they’re not going to stop liking it because of one fucking video.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ian asked, and _fuck_ Calvin could almost taste his mouth, it was so close.

“Y-yeah. And you know what I think?” Calvin stuttered, his eyes glued the other man’s lips. “I think you’re just jealous that your own crap content isn’t as popular as mine.”

“Well you know what I think?” Ian mocked, leaning in next to Calvin’s ear. His mouth grazed Calvin’s neck and Calvin bit his lip hard, a moan bubbling up in his throat. “I think you’re a little brat and someone needs to shut you up.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Calvin gasped, heat flooding his body at the words. “You can’t just fucking—”

“So I was right,” Ian murmured, his breath still tickling Calvin’s neck. “You do like this.”

“What? No, I don— _shit”_ Calvin moaned as Ian’s large hands wrapped around his upper arms, pinning him to wall. Sick of waiting, he craned his neck, trying to force Ian’s lips onto his. Ian smirked, dodging his movements, and Calvin nearly whined in frustration.

“Beg me,” the elder whispered, his lips ghosting alone the younger’s jawline. Calvin jumped at the almost touch, his breathing becoming erratic. Still, he had some level of dignity left.

“You can’t be fucking serious—” He started, but Ian pulled away in an instant and Calvin immediately felt the loss. Ian smirked at him, leaning back against the counter, looking irritatingly composed while Calvin stood, half hard and shaking, against the wall. It didn’t take long for him to crack. “Okay, okay, just—please.”

“Please what?” Ian asked, and Calvin groaned, running his hands through his hair.

“Fucking touch me, kiss me, somethi—” Ian was on him in a second, kissing him so hard he could barely breathe, one hand still pinning him to the wall, the other already inching its way up his shirt. Calvin’s fingers scratched down Ian’s back, through his hair, whimpering quietly at how _fucking good_ this felt. Ian kissed him aggressively, possessively, roughly biting his lower lip, forcing his tongue into his mouth, leaving Calvin panting and struggling to keep up.

“Wanted to do this ever since I fucking saw you,” He breathed against Calvin’s mouth, moving away to suck at his jaw and down his neck. “You looked so vulnerable in that first facecam video and I couldn’t stop imagining what you’d look like under me, moaning my name…” Calvin whimpered at the confession, frantically pulling Ian closer by his shirt, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as the elder sucked a mark into the sensitive spot on his neck. He hated how easily the older man turned him into a rambling mess.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ I’m…Ian _please_ …”

“Where’s your bedroom?” Ian growled, teeth still against Calvin’s throat. The younger boy nodded quickly in the direction of the bedroom door and Ian maneuvered them towards it, still kissing Calvin feverishly. Once inside Calvin found himself pushed up against the wall again, one of Ian’s legs between his thighs. “How long have you wanted me?” Ian asked, grinding his thigh slowly against the crotch of Calvin’s sweatpants. Calvin groaned at the contact, using every ounce of self-restraint to not grind back shamelessly into Ian’s leg. “Answer me.”

“I—I saw you at PAX,” Calvin stuttered, his voice embarrassingly high and weak. He still remembered what Ian had been wearing that day, the light blue shirt defining the muscles in his chest just enough to make Calvin’s mouth water. “I got off thinking about you.”

“What’d you think about?” Ian asked, his voice rough with desire. “This?” He gripped the younger boys’ hips and grinded himself against him. This time Calvin couldn’t stop his hips from bucking against the other’s and he bit his lip, moaning helplessly. “Or maybe this?” Ian slid his fingers down and palmed Calvin through his boxers. Calvin tried to thrust into the hand but it was gone in a second, leaving him throbbing.

“I--” He gasped, unable to form words as Ian teased him, lips trailing delicately along his throat.

“Tell me what you want,” Ian whispered, sliding two fingers beneath the fabric of Calvin’s boxers, so close to where he wanted him.

“I—I need…”

“Need what?” Ian’s hand slid lower, brushing against his naked erection.

“I need you to fuck me,” Calvin blurted, his face burning red as he finally broke under the weight of his own desperation. Ian smirked, his eyes darkening in a way that made Calvin shudder.

“With pleasure.” Calvin allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed and Ian crawled on top of him, groaning at the sight of the other underneath him. “You look so fucking hot,” Ian hissed, taking in Calvin’s mussed hair and pink cheeks, mouth half open and gorgeous eyes staring up at him with lust. Calvin whimpered and pulled at the elder’s hair, forcing their lips to connect once again. Ian let Calvin control the kiss this time, reveling in the desperate way the boy moved underneath him, little sounds escaping his plush lips as he rubbed himself against Ian’s thigh.

Calvin was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. Every movement he made against Ian’s body felt like a fire was being ignited inside of him. He felt a moment of insecurity when Ian moved to take off his shirt, a blush rising in his cheeks again before quickly dissipating as Ian began placing small kisses down his chest. Calvin squirmed and gasped underneath him, breathing accelerating as Ian reached the hem of his boxers. Ian pulled off Calvin’s sweatpants agonizingly slowly, his fingertips catching on Calvin’s inner thighs in a way that made the younger boys’ hips twitch.

“You’re such…a fucking…tease,” Calvin gasped, a sigh of relief leaving him as Ian finally pulled his boxers off, releasing his aching cock. He immediately reached down to stroke himself, desperate for some kind of friction, but Ian caught his hands, pinning them to the bed.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he asked, enjoying the way Calvin whined in frustration, his hips rolling helplessly against the bed, cock painfully swollen. Ian took the opportunity to lean down a lap at the drops of precum beading at the head, sliding his tongue gently through the sensitive slit. As Ian slowly took him deeper and swallowed around him Calvin choked back a moan, feeling himself losing control.

“Fuck, please…” he gasped, and Ian pulled off slowly, leaving Calvin to thrust his hips into the air a few times, barely aware of what he was doing.

“Lube?” He asked, his voice cracking and his own desperation showing through. Calvin blindly flung his hand out towards his bedside table, relieved when he found the small plastic bottle. Ian took it, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers before thrusting one inside Calvin, unable to wait any longer.

“ _Shit,_ give me some warning, will you?” Calvin groaned, adjusting to the feeling of something inside him. Ian ignored him, eyes darkening as he watched his finger disappearing in and out of the others’ body.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Ian smirked, causing Calvin to blush and look away. “Ever done it thinking about me?”

“What do you think—oh _fuck_ ,” Calvin gasped at the feeling of a second finger being added. They were much bigger than his own and already he felt embarrassingly close just from the sensation of them sliding in and out of him. Ian kept going, watching as Calvin’s eyes closed and his head tipped back, hands gripping the sheets. It wasn’t long before he was pushing back on Ian’s fingers, soft noises spilling from him whenever Ian hit a particularly good spot inside him. By the time Ian added a third finger Calvin was desperate, his back arching and his cock leaking onto his stomach.

“Fucking—Ian _please_ , I can’t— _fuck_ this feels so fucking good but I need—”

“I know, baby,” Ian hummed in response, slowly removing his fingers. Calvin whimpered at the loss, his fingers tightening on the sheets. Ian yanked down his pants and boxers, then began to slowly spread the lube on his cock, gasping at the feeling of his own hand.

“Ian hurry please, I need you…need you so bad, need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk, please please—” Calvin gasped, barely aware of his own words anymore.

“So hot, fuck,” Ian groaned, cock twitching at the words. He wasted no time lining himself up with Calvin’s hole, spreading the younger’s thighs for easier access. He took his time sinking in, gritting his teeth with the effort of not immediately fucking Calvin into the mattress.

“Shit, shit, _fucking yes_ Ian, feel so fucking good inside me-- _nngh_ ” He cut off as Ian started move, pulling nearly all the way out of the other before slamming back in, making Calvin’s mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Ian wrapped his hand around the other’s throat, nails digging in, and saw him wince slightly at the pain. Ian just increased the pressure, saying,

“You fucking deserve this slut, after everything you’ve done.”

“Tell me— _fuck_ —tell me what I did,” Calvin pleaded, the gorgeous flush on his face traveling down his neck and chest in a way that made Ian want to lick the soft looking skin.

“Well first of all, you know your content’s shit,” Ian growled, trying to keep his voice steady as Calvin clenched around him. “But you never bother to improve it because you’re lazy as hell. And you’re a liar too, putting on the stupid ‘I don’t give a fuck’ persona but off camera I know you’re just a whiny…little… _bitch_ ,” Ian breathed, punctuating his last words with a particularly hard thrust. Calvin was openly moaning now, his hands gripping the pillow under his head like a lifeline. “I don’t even know how you got me like this,” Ian groaned, his arms shaking. “All you ever did was say the same unfunny shit over and over…and you had the audacity to look so fucking hot while doing it…all those facecam videos where you were staring with bedroom eyes at the camera…it’s like you were begging to be fucked.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Calvin whimpered, and Ian could tell he was close by the way his back was arching, his hands gripping Ian’s arms desperately.

“Ask me,” Ian ordered, tensing as he sped up his thrusts, nearly there himself.

“Please, Ian, can I come please,” Calvin choked, voice muffled from Ian’s hand on his throat. Ian gave a slight nod and Calvin let out a hoarse scream as he let go, his body jerking on the bed as the waves of orgasm washed over him. It seemed to last forever, and when he came to the movements above him had stopped and Ian was kneeling in front of him, still looking painfully hard. “Did you not—?”

“Just stay still,” Ian ordered, and Calvin obeyed, his now limp cock twitching at the commanding tone. Ian bit back a groan at how submissive the younger boy was being, immediately beginning to get himself off, feeling himself approach orgasm in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the mess of Calvin’s hair with his free hand, forcing the younger boy to look at him. “Open your mouth,” he growled, and Calvin obeyed beautifully, letting his lips, red raw from biting, part as he stared at Ian with dark eyes. He looked vulnerable again, like he did when Ian first saw him, and that’s what finally made him fall apart with a gasp of “Fuck, _Calvin,_ ” coming on the pretty face in front of him.

Calvin moaned as Ian’s come landed on his cheeks and chin, some of it even getting in his open mouth. He licked it up eagerly before collapsing back on the bed, exhausted from the ordeal. Ian laid down next to him and they both stared at the ceiling in content silence.

“Want to do this again sometime?”


End file.
